


Fly Me to the Moon

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Family, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: Tag to 17.11 'In The Wind' - the reunion scene we should have had on our screens.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Fly Me to the Moon

Fly Me to the Moon

Jimmy Palmer navigated to the DC Beltway with Ziva David as his passenger. He was feeling mixed emotions as he took his friend to her flight to Paris. He was glad that she would finally be reunited with Tony and Tali, but sad that she was leaving the DC family behind after so short a visit. He understood, though, and tried to keep a smile for his friend.

"Thank you, Jimmy, for taking me to the airport," Ziva smiled at her one time confidante. She watched his expressions, noting that the man was trying to keep a smile. "It is okay to be sad, but I promise you that this is not the last you will see of me." She put a hand on his shoulder and patted him reassuringly.

"It's… just… I… I barely had time to see you, and now you are going again. But I totally understand; Tony and Tali are your first priority," Jimmy turned to exit the Beltway as he spoke.

Ziva noticed the exit he took, "This is not the way to Dulles." She gave him a questioning look.

"It is not; we aren't going to Dulles. The Director arranged a special flight for you with the Air Force. You're flying out of Joint Base Andrews on the equivalent of a charter flight."

"Oh!" Ziva was at a loss for words. Leon Vance had gone above and beyond in helping her get to Paris as quickly as possible. She was expecting to be on a commercial flight out of Dulles, not a private flight from a military base.

At the base gate, Jimmy handed the guard a paper that Vance had given him; all he knew is that SecNav had signed off on the flight, base access, and near-VIP treatment for Ziva. The guard nodded and waved them through the gate.

Jimmy parked near a small building that appeared to be some sort of command headquarters. He handed a second paper to the airman who came to greet them. "SecNav's special request," he added.

"We are ready and waiting; this way," the young man motioned for Jimmy and Ziva to follow him. He led the pair to the tarmac where stairs leading to a small jet were beckoning Ziva to her flight.

She turned to Jimmy and wrapped him in a hug, "Thank you, my friend for all you have done. I will be in touch soon."

He fought back tears as he hugged her, wishing her a safe flight. "You are ready for this, give Tony and Tali my love," he whispered. "Keep in touch."

"I will," she replied as she pulled away slowly. Jimmy handed her the small bag with her change of clothing, a book, and assorted other items. She turned and walked to the bottom of the stairs. Looking up at the open doorway to the fuselage, she took a deep breath and began the ascent. Halfway up the steps, she turned and looked towards Jimmy and waved. He waved back and she again climbed the steps, looking downward to maintain her footing. At the small platform at the top of the stairs, she again turned to wave to Jimmy.

"Welcome aboard, Ms. David," the female pilot greeted her. "Weather looks clear across the Atlantic, so we'll have a smooth flight. Sit anywhere you want; there are two other crew members on board, plus two other passengers."

"Thank you," Ziva nodded and smiled at the pilot before turning to make her way to a seat.

"IMA! Look Daddy, Ima's here!" a voice cried out. Ziva looked in the direction of the voice to see Tali running towards her in the aisle. Her eyes filled with tears at the sight of her baby, now not so much a baby and a lot bigger than the last time Ziva was this close to the child.

"Tali!" Ziva wrapped her arms around the body that hurled into hers. "Yaldati, you are so big." She bent to kiss the mass of unruly curls on the head that was now tucked into her chest.

"We missed you so much Ima," Tali murmured into her mother's embrace. "Ani ohevet otach, Ima." Tali turned to her father to make sure she said the Hebrew correctly. He gave her a thumbs' up and grinned.

Ziva looked up and saw Tony watching her with their daughter, tears running freely down his cheeks. They locked eyes and just looked at each other for what seemed like a long time letting their eyes do the talking for now.

Tali broke the silent conversation by tugging her mother's hand, "Come Ima, let's go see Daddy." She pulled Ziva in the direction of her father and the seats they had chosen for the flight.

Tali let go of her Ima's hand when she got to her father. "Daddy?" she asked.

Tony looked at his little girl, "Yes, Tals?"

"Are you going to hug Ima too? Or kiss her? Like in the movies."

Tony ruffled his daughter's hair, "Go sit down lil' ninja, and let me properly greet your mother."

"Okay," she moved to a set of seats where Kelev was perched on top of a pile of books and a tablet.

Tony turned his attention to the woman who was now within arm's reach. "Ziva," he spoke softly.

"Hello, Tony," she responded without breaking their eye contact. "I am free!" she whispered taking a tentative step towards him. She could feel the warmth of his presence already; his eyes shone with tears and also love. "I…"

He cut her off by pulling her into his arms and locking his lips on hers. She relaxed into his embrace and melted into his kiss; oh how she had missed the feel of his lips on hers and the nearness of her body to his. As she wound her arms around his neck, he threaded his hand into her hair and the other wrapped to her lower back, pulling the couple into full body contact.

He broke for air, "Zee-vah," he breathed in a whisper. "I love you, Ziva David." Tears ran down his cheeks and he didn't care one bit. His Ninja, his soulmate, the mother of his child was the sole thing on his mind at the moment. She was finally in his arms again, this time to stay.

"Tony," she replied and then put her lips on his again. She had dreamed of this day for so many years and it was finally real; her soulmate, the father of her child, her love was really here at her side in the flesh and she was in his arms at last. The sensory memories from Cairo flooded in; their short time together in a run-down safe house paled in comparison to this moment. This time she knew it would be forever.


End file.
